


it can't be like it used to be

by sportarobbiephan



Series: awabbler_lives_on [1]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, M/M, New Personalities, Time Skips, age confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: When Helga leaves town due to an accident, everything changes.





	it can't be like it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!

Heads bob quietly as their attached feet squeak softly against the cold tile flooring. Some had been resting on their hands until their arms gave out. The richest girl in class had fallen asleep whilst applying a layer of sunscreen lip shine. The girl behind her feigns an interest as the teacher drawls on. She sighs gently, taking a gander to the clock. Still a while to go. The boy seated behind her is sound asleep, not really snoring but sniffling. Some of their classmates are staring out the window, watching a teenager kick rocks down the street. He's never been to school, in fact he's only recently left his home, so he's never really had a summer vacation.

 

The class psycho, as he had been somewhat affectionately dubbed, is in the back with the paranoia kid and the country bumpkin. Still awake, they are plotting what they will accomplish over the next two months. The cool kid is relaxing back in his chair with his shades rested against his eyes - so no one realizes he is asleep. Two girls - a scientist and a pacifist - turn their attention from the window to check the clock. Surprising them, time is catching up with the 'special' lecture. From their excitement, the crybaby bully can read their expressions across the room.

 

He straightens himself up, sponging the drool with his shirt. The sudden movement beside the brainiac alerts her. She has slowly been dosing off while drawing a few camping pictures. She takes a look at him tidying, then at the girls' grins. The boys in back have caught on, and the rich girl is awake. The girl who had been feigning an interest wakes the boy behind her. The brainiac carefully inches the cool kid to his feet, warning him of the clock. The boy with tall hair eyes the brainiac and easily tells what is happening. The kids are grinning now.

 

The brainiac leans over to get the tomboy bully's attention. She had been busy writing poetry and ignoring the teacher. Obtaining the warning, she nods and quickly throws a spitball toward the head of the class optimist. Though he scowls a bit, when he turns to the girl, she simply points to the clock and he smiles. The teacher is unaware of these exchanges and continues to talk.

 

".. So remember to be your wonderful selves this summer. May you learn exciting things and venture to exciting new places. And when you come back, I will be waiting for you in the fifth grade,"

 

"One minute." The rich girl, the boys from back and the crybaby bully start the countdown under their breath.

 

"Forty-five seconds." The cool kid, boy and girl behind the rich girl and the tall-haired boy are on the edges of their seats.

 

"Thirty seconds." The boy from outside stares at the school, and glances down to his wristwatch.

 

"Fifteen." The brainiac whispers.

 

"Ten." The tomboy and the optimist have wide eyes.

 

"So, go out there and leave a super special impression on the world,"

 

The bell rings, cutting off the teacher's last regards. Energized shouts spring out from across the room. Everyone bursts out like rabid animals. The teacher watches them leave, smiling a bit before following. The boys from the back meet with the crybaby bully and head down the street, toward the bowling alley. The rich girl gathers up the girl from behind her and the other two who had been inseparable in class. They hit the mall. The boy who had been asleep behind the nice girl climbs on his bike and follows the teenager who had already been outside. The cool kid meets up with other friends and stays at the playground. The remaining four - the tall-haired kid, the optimist, the tomboy bully and the brainiac - stand together on the sidewalk.

 

"So, Football Head," The tomboy breaks the silence. "All set for camping?"

 

"Yeah, Helga." He nods. "One tent for the boys and one tent for the girls."

 

"This was a fantastic idea, Gerald." The brainiac cuts in, talking to the tall-haired boy. "What a way to start off the summer."

 

"Yeah." Helga agrees. "Away from our families."

 

Gerald had decided a few weeks ago to have a long camping trip at the beginning of summer vacation. He knew he wanted it small, with Arnold and Phoebe. Considering the amount of time Phoebe spends with Helga, he had thought to ask her, having a strong feeling she would flat-out say no. Arnold was completely down with it, only feeling a bit remorseful about not seeing his grandparents for the whole week of no school. Phoebe had to check on it with her parents but, since it didn't effect any previous plans, she had been cleared. Gerald had approached Helga on the bus.

 

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked warily.

 

"It's a free country." She shrugged, moving her things out of the way.

 

"So, Helga," He started up after about twelve or thirteen minutes of silence. "Y'know summer break is coming up soon."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"And, well, I was thinking of having a small camping trip at the start of it. Cause, y'know, of all the trouble and drama we've been going through this year."

 

"That's pretty cool, Tall-Hair Boy, but what's it got to do with me?"

 

"Well, you're invited. You, and Phoebe and Arnold."

 

"Can't wait."

 

The next day starts their week of camping. Arnold and his grandpa pick everyone up in the Packard. Gerald had been out right away, tearing away from Timberly's hug. Phoebe had taken some time, since her parents kept going through a checklist. As for Helga, her mom was passed out somewhere in the house, and Bob could be heard yelling after Helga as the blond hopped into the car. No one said anything about it. The ride there is a long one, so they spend it with songs and playing carside bingo, with a few rounds of 'I Spy.' Eventually, they arrive and unload. Grandpa leaves soon after. It doesn't take too long for the tents to get set up and a fire started. After their meal of hot dogs, beans and marshmallows, the kids start telling ghost stories until Phoebe gets tired for bed.

 

The next three days are spent swimming in a nearby lake, fishing, hiking and just having fun. The kids had been getting to know one another a lot more. The fifth day of the trip, the quartet had gone hiking a little farther, beyond the waterfall. Helga's shoelace had gotten wedged in the cracks of some rocks. She had called out for Gerald, who only figured she had been joking.

 

"Geraldo, get your butt over here!"

 

"I'm coming, Pataki." He laughs, barely tugging on Helga's outreached hand.

 

She grabs hold, but he isn't really holding on. She slips out of his reach and a sickening crunch is heard. Phoebe and Arnold turn back as Helga squeals and buckles over. Her ankle is twisted at an odd angle and, before anyone can do a thing, she loses what little balance she has left. She falls.

 

She hears the shouts after her until the rush of flowing water drowns them out. Within seconds, Helga can only hear the rushing of water against the rushing of her blood. She can only see white. She can't feel anything. The broken ankle collides with a rock, as does one of her shoulders. A smaller, moss-covered one holds her head. She can hear her blood rushing and she sees the white sky, then nothing.


End file.
